Rellekka
Rellekka is a members-only city in northern Gielinor. All of its features can be used by players who have completed The Fremennik Trials. Introduction Rellekka is well known as the capital of the Fremennik Province and is popular amongst many players for its many skill training facilities and good location. Built against the sea, Rellekka, when coupled with the rest of the Fremennik Province, is an amazing place to train a variety of skills. Its large port allows for quick access to many islands, and the nearby dwarven capital of Keldagrim greatly fuels the city's industry. Rellekka's close proximity to areas such as the Brine Rat Cavern, the Slayer Dungeon, and the Trollweiss Hunter area make it very popular amongst some players. It is used by some players on such a regular basis that they build their house in the village. Transportation Rellekka's excellent location makes it a very easy city to access. There is a large variety of ways to reach Rellekka, some more effective than others. The most commonly used way of reaching Rellekka is to begin in Seers' Village. From there, go north until you reach the gates of Sinclair Mansion. Turn west along the pathway and follow it until you reach a river with a wolf nearby. Cross the bridge and continue to follow the path north. You should find yourself at Rellekka's gates. This is usually used by players visiting Rellekka for their first time. Perhaps the fastest way to reach Rellekka is to build your player-owned house here. The house portal is located just outside the village gates, and, when teleported to, puts players right next to the city. To do this, you must have 30 Construction and 40 Magic (if you wish to teleport there). Players who have unlocked the Lunar Spells will find the lunar teleports extremely useful when they wish to access Rellekka. There are several teleports that bring the user near Rellekka, such as the Lunar Isle, Waterbirth Island, and Barbarian Outpost spells, as well as the Lunar Home Teleport Spell. If one teleports to Lunar Isle, they need only talk to one of the NPCs in the area. If they do, they will be instantly teleported near the Rellekkan marketplace, provided they do not have a seal of passage equipped or in their inventory. Yet another option is the Enchanted lyre, which is acquired during the Fremennik Trials quest. When charged, it will teleport the player to Rellekka's entrance. To charge the lyre, one must make an offering at the Fossigrimen's Altar south of the village. Offering a raw shark will give two charges, a sea turtle will give three charges, and a manta ray will give four charges. Additionally, if you have a Ring of Charos (A), you can offer a raw bass for two charges. If you have completed the Eagles' Peak quest, you can use the Eagle transport system to access the nearby icy hunter area from several locations. If a player has 83 Farming, they will be able to plant a Spirit tree on Etceteria, which is a quick boatride away. The nearby dwarven city, Keldagrim, also hosts several transportation options that can be somewhat helpful in reaching the city. The Mine cart network allows players to travel from Keldagrim to White Wolf Mountain and the Dwarven Mine, and vice-versa. When paired with the house portal in Taverley, this can be very effective. The Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train System also allows players to travel to and from Keldagrim and Dorgesh-Kaan for free, provided they have completed Another Slice of H.A.M. These options can be useful in certain situations. Another, seldom used method is to use the games necklace to teleport to The Barbarian Outpost, and, from there, walk to Rellekka. Yet another way of reaching Rellekka is by using the pathway that leads from Death Plateau to the area near the Golden Apple Tree. This path is somewhat confusing and requires completion of Death Plateau as well as climbing boots. It is generally not an effective method, but it can sometimes be convenient. Finally, there are the fairy rings. There are four in the area: one on Miscellania, one near Keldagrim, one near the Slayer Dungeon, and one near Sinclair Mansion. The one near the slayer dungeon, in particular, makes getting to Rellekka extremely easy. Notable Features Marketplace The marketplace is perhaps the most important part of Rellekka. It is a well-known thieving spot and is frequently visited by hunters and fishermen. In the marketplace are many thieving spots, including 3 fish stalls and 2 fur stalls. There is also a Fremennik wandering around that can be pickpocketed. It is not so easy to steal from the stalls, though, as they are heavily guarded by Rellekka's Market Guards. Also, Peer the Seer sells a variety of goods in a general store-like shop which many do not know about, as it is not shown on the world map. The Port Rellekka, being built next to the sea, is a thriving port town. Ships travel to and from Rellekka regularly. From Rellekka it is possible to travel to: *Miscellania and Etceteria - Only accessible after completion of The Fremennik Trials. Points of interest include the bank, castle marketplaces, underground shops, and the Manage Your Kingdom mini-game. *Lunar Isle - Requires part of Lunar Diplomacy. To go here, you must first travel to the Pirate's Cove. Points of interest include the bank, astral alter, gem mines, and flax fields. *Pirate's Cove - Requries part of Lunar Diplomacy. Points of interest include swamp tar respawns and moss giants. *Waterbirth Island - Points of interest include snape grass respawns, rock crabs, and Waterbirth Dungeon. *The Fremennik Isles - Also known as Neitiznot and Jatizso. Jatizso requires a small amount of The Fremennik Isles quest, while Neitiznot requires a little more. The quest is started on the docks. Points of interest include yaks, the spinning wheel, Jatizso Mines, ice trolls, anvils, two banks, a tannery, several shops, a furnace, range, and water source. *Iceberg - Although technically not part of Rellekka's port, the small boat east of Rellekka will take players to the Penguin Outpost, home to the penguin agility course. Apart from all of this, there are also dozens of fishing spots on the docks. Quests Rellekka is currently home to three quests,The Fremennik Trials, The Fremennik Isles, and Lunar Diplomacy. The Fremennik Trials begins in the Main Hall of Rellekka, and Lunar Diplomacy begins in the westernmost deck of the town. The Fremennik Isles begins on the northeastern most dock. Skill Training Cooking There is one firepit in Rellekka that never dies out. The firepit is located in the main lodge. Players can buy or sell fish to the fish monger in Rellekka. There is also a dairy cow and churn to make milk into dairy products like butter, cream, or cheese. There is also a small farm where players can pick cabbage, onions, and potatoes for cooking. Thieving The marketplace of Rellekka is an excellent place to thieve. There are 3 fish stalls and 2 fur stalls, guarded only by the level 48 market guards which patrol the area. There are also many people which can be pickpocketed, and several chests with loot such as nature runes, coins, and steel arrowheads. Fishing The docks in Rellekka are teeming with fish. In fact, Rellekka has one of the largest varieties of fishing spots in all of RuneScape. Within Rellekka it is possible to catch shrimp, sardines, herring, anchovies, mackeral, trout, cod, tuna, lobster, bass, swordfish, and shark. While big net fishing, it is also possible to get seaweed (useful in crafting), leather boots, leather gloves, and caskets. To support all of these facilities, there is a fish trader who will buy and sell raw fish, as well as fishing supplies such as bait. Crafting The mine northeast of the longhall contains several clay rocks. By using the well and pottery features west of the marketplace, it is possible to craft any clay item within Rellekka. If you build your house there, you can also craft tele-tablets here. For those not interested in pottery, it is also possible to craft glass without ever leaving the area. By big net fishing, it is possible to gather seaweed. Even faster, though, is the method which involves the northeastern beach. Northeast of the village is a large beach swarming with rock crabs (which drop seaweed), as well as many seaweed respawns. There is a sandpit and furnace in Rellekka. In addition, there is also a flax field just south of the village. The spinning wheel in Rellekka allows players to make flax without leaving the village. Mining and Smithing To the northeast of the Main Hall of Rellekka there is a mining area, though this spot is not recommended due to the lack of a Bank. However, there are a furnace and an anvil just on the other side of town, in the southwest corner. When paired with the expansive mine on Jatizso, this area can be used effectively. Hunter The nearby Trollweiss hunter area hosts a large variety of creatures to capture and is one of the largest hunter spots in RuneScape. In Rellekka, there is a fur merchant who will buy all hunter fur. There also seems to be a large amount of Implings in the area, particularly on the path to the south of the city. Construction Players with level 30 or higher construction may move their house to Rellekka by talking to one of the Estate agents in Varrock, Seer's Village, East Ardougne, or Falador. The nearby clay mine, oak trees, and regular trees are excellent for gathering building materials. The nearby Stonemason in Keldagrim also is extremely helpful when building more high-leveled furniture. Personalities *Brundt the Chieftain - Chieftan of the Fremennik tribe. He is very knowledgeable about their history and will prove an interesting person to talk to. He plays a key role in many local quests. *Olaf the Bard - A loyal bard of the Fremenniks, he brings music to the village longhall. He knows the secret of the Fremennik Lyre. *Thora the Barkeep - The barmaid of the longhall. She one traveled the world, inventing many exotic drinks. One in particular was said to be irresistible. Now she is content with serving drunken warriors, and refuses to recreate her legendary brew. *Jarvald - A mighty Fremennik huntsman. He will take players to Waterbirth Island, the home of the mighty Dagannoth Kings. *Askelladden - A young boy who dreams of becoming a Fremennik warrior one day. He also will give you a pet rock if you have reached a certain point in The Fremennik Trials. *Manni the Reveller - A warrior who spends most of his time drinking in the longhall. He is said to be unbeatable in a drinking contest. *Sigmund the Merchant - A merchant who sells his wares in the marketplace. *Peer the Seer - A seer who can see the future. If spoken to, he will give you a vague hint of what the future may hold for you. He will be able to help you make Waterbirth Magic armour. *Sigli the Huntsman - A hunter who seeks to slay the Draugen. He will be able to help you make Waterbirth Ranged armour. *Volf Olafson - A young boy who awaits his father, Olaf Hradson's, return. *Dron - A paranoid Fremennik who talks in riddles. *Blanin - Dron's brother. *Ingrid Hradson - Olaf Hradson's wife. *Swensen the Navigator - The Fremennik's greatest navigator. His name consists entirely of compass points. *Yrsa - Yrsa sells a large variety of clothing and will also change your default boots. *Sailor - The unnamed sailor will take you to Miscellania and Etceteria. *Maria Gunnars - She will ferry players to Neitiznot. She is Mord Gunnars' wife. *Mord Gunnars - He will take players to Jatizso. He is Maria Gunnars' husband. *Lokar Searunner - A pirate. He is the starting point of Lunar Diplomacy, and will take players to the Pirate's Cove if they have a Seal of Passage. To reach Lunar Isle without teleporting requires players to first go to Pirate's Cove. *Agnar - a Fremennik citizen. Item Respawns Beer-A mug of beer respawns in the longhall. Tankard-An empty mug respawns near the beer in the longhall. Keg of Beer-This item cannot be picked up, as Manni will yell at you when you try. Bucket of Milk-Respawns in a small hut on the eastern side of town. Iron Pickaxe-Respawns on the beach, amongst the rock crabs and hobgoblins. Bronze Axe-Respawns on the beach, amongst the rock crabs and hobgoblins. Bones-Respawns on the beach, amongst the rock crabs. Knife-Respawns on the beach, amongst the rock crabs. Nature Runes-Two of these respawn near the beach on a small island. They can only be obtained through the use of telegrab. Sapphire-A cut sapphire respawns near the nature runes on another small island. Like the nature runes, this can only be obtained by using telegrab. Music *Rellekka *Saga *Lullaby *Borderland Category:Cities Category:Fremennik Category:POH Locations